


Dangers

by Runner_A5 (QueenOfPurgatory)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Drabble, In the Maze, M/M, Minho is worried, Minho's POV, They're running, thomas is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfPurgatory/pseuds/Runner_A5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While running in the Maze, Minho had sudden thoughts of all the dangers that could happen to his not-so-vulnerable Thomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangers

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, sudden Drabble thought? It's a long Drabble though.

 

> **"Gotta save that shuck-ass from a Griever someday if ya keep this up."**

 

 

Running in the Maze is like a drink of water to Minho, but when he glanced from the corner of his eye to see the Greenie behind him, he couldn't help but feel a bit worried for the shuck-face.

If Minho strained his ears hard enough, he could hear the soft panting of breaths from Thomas. Minho furrowed his eyebrows, why would the slinthead be tired when they only ran for a few hundred miles? Was the Greenbean really  _that_ out of shape?

Minho made Thomas stop for a quick rest and the latter immediately plopped down on the floor. Thomas took out his lunch for the day and quickly bit into his apple. Minho only shook his head and leaned his weight against the Maze's walls, taking out his apple and snapped his teeth into it. They ate their food in silence, the only sound being the chewing of apples and the occasional gulping of water.

Minho glanced at Thomas from time to time, thinking.

If a Griever shows up, he'll have to save that shuck-ass from getting stung.

But Minho doesn't want that.

He just wants his Thomas to be safe.

Safe from any dangers.

Maybe he should've thoughts twice about making Thomas a Runner.

Minho inwardly shook his head.

No, Thomas already had the determination to become a Runner. He's too stubborn; if Minho tells Thomas to stop now, he knows the Greenbean would just fight back.

But what if Thomas got too curious for his own good?

What if Thomas saw the Cliff and got too close and fell?

Minho wouldn't always be there to save him.

Or maybe five Grievers cornered them and Thomas actually got stung?

Minho can't fight back all those Grievers and they'll eventually end up dead.

The possibilities all shouted in his head, accusing him of putting Thomas in a lot of danger. It gave Minho a slight headache.

Minho shook his head again, but this time Thomas saw and stared at him.

"Something wrong?" Thomas asked, concerned for the Keeper.

Minho looked back at Thomas, hiding his growing weariness in his smirk.

"Nah, just thought that I'll have to save that shuck-ass from a Griever someday if ya keep this up."

Thomas was taken aback.


End file.
